bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheToughGuy/A Year At Bullworth for C-Money: Chp. 7
A Few Days In Carcer City The plane landed at Butler International Airport around 12 pm. I was back in my hometown, Carcer City. When I got off the plane, I was greeted by my old friends; Markel, Bradley, Cody and my ex-girlfriend, Jill. "What's up, C-Money?" asked Markel. "Nothing, exect getting use to small town life", I said. "Bullworth okay?" asked Jill. "Ok", I said. Jill and I use to go out with each other, but before I left Carcer City for Bullworth, we broke up because there was no way we could keep going out with each other. But I somehow talked her into being friends. "What is Bullworth like anyway?" asked Cody. "Doesn't matter, let's go. I'm tired of standing already. I hope you brought your Sabre, Bradley", I said. "Wait, C-Money", said Bradley. When we got out of the building to the parking lot, I couldn't find Bradley's Sabre. "Dude, where's your car?" I asked. He then pointed to a Blista Compact. "You got to be sh*ting me", I said. "Sorry, I trashed the Sabre", said Bradley. "How?" I asked. "Guest", said Bradley. "I give", I said without even thinking about it. "I was racing against someone and then I went through a construction site", he said. "Keep going", I said. "You know how the BMW M3 GTR got totaled in Need for Speed: Carbon?" he asked. "You got pipes to fall on the Sabre?" I asked. "Yes", he said. "Dude, that car was unbeatable. I spended over $400 buying good performance parts so we can beat anyone in a race. At least tell me you won the race", I said. "Sorry", he said. "Forget, let's go", I said. I was pissed off at Bradley for that, not only was the car his, it was my as well. We raced together in that car, like a team. I couldn't believe he would do something stupid like that. We got into the Blista Compact and man, was I cramped. We then spent the next couple of hours hanging out like old times, but they kept asking me about Bullworth, what's the population, what state it's in, etc. When it was time we had to go home, Bradley told me that I could crash at his house. I rode with him to his house and we kept talking about the Sabre. "Why would you drive through a construction site anyway?" I asked. "It was part of the track", he said. "But you seen what happened in Carbon. Didn't you remember?" I asked. "I remembered when the pipes were on the car", he said. "Idiot", I said. He didn't say anything back at all. When we got to Bradley's house (which was near the border to the run-down section), we got out of the car and was greeted by Bradley's mom. "Clayton, how good to see you again", she said. "Nice to see you too", I said. "You can sleep in the living room if you want", she said. "Thanks", I said. Bradley's mom was always nice to me. I don't know why, but she likes me better than Bradley's other friends. We ate dinner sometime later. "Clayton, how's Bullworth?" asked Bradley's mom. "Ok", I said. "Why are you up in C-Money's business" said Bradley. "Don't talk to me like that, Bradward", she said. I laughed from hearing that. "Screw you, C-Money", said Bradley. "Where's your dad, Bradley?" I asked. Both Bradley and his mom looked up at me. "Did I say something?" I asked. "He was killed a few days after you left Carcer City", Bradley said. "That's sad", I said. "The murder rate hasn't been this high since November 19, 2003", said Bradley's mom. From hearing that date, it reminded me of that night when my father was killed. I always wonder who killed my father, but it ain't something I'm going to focus on yet. That night, I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking of who killed my mom. What if that same person who killed my father killed my mother as well? Am I the next person he's going to come after next? I'm being paranoid. Finally, I fell asleep. When I woke up the next morning, I went to take a shower, then I got into a tux. It was about time for the funeral. Before I left for the funeral, I wrote a note saying that I'll be back in a couple of hours. Then I got out of the house, got a cab and was on my way to the church. When I got to the church, there wasn't alot of activity going on. Then I realized I was early. The whole thing doesn't happen at least four hours from now. It was eight in the morning, so it didn't start till 12 o'clock. But before I could leave, the pastor, Reverent John Jackson, stopped me and said, "Hey, Clayton. It's a tragidy that both your parents are dead". "I already know, Pastor John", I said. I use to come to this church, Carcer Batist Church, with my dad when he was alive, so the pastor and I already knew each other. When my dad died, I tried talking my mom to let me go to church, but she wouldn't let me and said that church was for freaks and losers. And yet, she thought she was a winner in life, but look what happened to her. "I sometimes wonder if you are doing more of beating up adults in Bullworth like you did here", said Pastor John. "Not adults, just rich kids. But they deserve the beatings I give them", I said. "The lord said to always love your enemies, even if they hate you", said John. "I try to, but sometimes I wonder, 'Do I hate my enemies or just simply don't like them', because I don't feel love at all", I said. "You will one day, Clayton", said John. "I gotta go. See you in four hours", I said. I walked all the way to Rocksnorth Bay just to be alone. I spend three and a half hours thinking about my life. I wished it was happy instead of sad. While I sat on the ledge of the cliff, I heard a car come by with a song on. I didn't pay attention to it, but I had to get back to the church, so I got up and went back to the church. When I got back to the church, everyone that my parents knew were there. So for the next hour, we morned the body and John was preaching about life and death. Then, we got into limos and the limos, called a strech, as well as the hurse were on their way to the graveyard near Carcer Mark (which was in the run-down section of the city). We had to pass through Central to get into the run-down section. Central was also where I used to live after my father died, so I passed by my old apartment. I lived in an apartment because my mom said that apartments were cheap, so we came from a house to an apartment. The apartment was also where my mom was murdered, so I passed by where she was killed. When we got to the graveyard, I felt sick. This graveyard was not a good place. It was also where my dad was burried, but I didn't think this was the place. I never went to my dad's funeral because of my mom and I never thought she could choose a bad place like this for her and dad to be burried, so now I know she was cheap. There was a hole for my mom's casket to be put in, so no one had to get a shovel and dig. When the casket got into the whole, John then said, "Let's pray". "Dear lord, please exect this woman into heaven as we pray", said John. I laughed from hearing that, but not too loud to where people could hear. My mom did a whole lot of sins to where christians thought she was a bad influence to me. She done all the sins anyone could think of. "Amen", said John. "Amen", said everyone else, including me. Afterwards, everyone left exect for me and a guy named Derek Stone. He was a nice person, so I didn't care if he was here or not. He was also in my dad's SWAT unit before he was killed. I liked him exect when he's at home, he would wear nothing exect his underwear. He would mostly wear blue briefs and heart-shaped boxers, but I try not to pay attention. "It's sad what happened to your father, same with your mother", said Derek. "Thanks", I said. "How are you doing at your new school?" asked Derek. "Ok. Lots of rich kids who wants a piece of me", I said. "If you need a place to stay if you're finished with high school, I'll let you stay at my trailer", he said. "Thanks", I said. We haven't talked in a long time since my father died, so there wasn't anything to talk about right now. Just then, a buffalo came to the graveyard with four men inside. They got out of the car and one came towards us. "Is one of you Clayton Mason?" asked the dude. "I am, why?" I asked. "This is a give from an anoyomus person", he said. Then he pulled out a pistol in my face. Then Derek and the dude struggled to get the gun. Derek took the gun out of the guys' hand and shot him in the forehead. That attracked the other guys' attention and they began to open fire. "Get behind cover", yelled Derek. I got behind a tombstone and I heard bullets passing by and hitting the stone as I hid behind it. Next minute, Derek picked me up from the ground and said, "Come on". I followed him to the buffalo that the men came out of, I also passed the other three men's bodies. As we got in the buffalo, Derek hit the gas. There were other men waiting for me and they had guns as well. "Get down", yelled Derek. I ducked down and before I knew it, bullets were flying through the car and Derek didn't get hit at all. As we got out of the area, I got back up and said, "God Damn. What the h*ll is going on?" "I don't know, but I have the feeling that you're not welcome here in Carcer City anymore", said Derek. "I think I got the message real well", I said. "Clayton, you need to stay out of the city from now on", said Derek. "Why?" I asked. "Do you want to die?" asked Derek. "No", I said. "Stay in Bullworth then, don't come back unless you have a good reason why. And I don't think your parents want you to die early", said Derek. "Ok, take me to Bradley's house. I need to get a few things", I said. We then rode to Bradley's house to get my things. When we got to Bradley's house, I entered to see all four of my friends hanging out. "C-Money, what's up?" asked Markel. "I have to get a few things and leave this place", I said. "Why?" asked Bradley. "Someone is trying to kill me", I told them. "Who?" asked Cody. "I don't know who. They just sent a group of guys to kill me", I said. "But what about us? You can't leave us. Where are you going to stay?" said Jill. "I'll be at Bullworth Academy and they are only after me", I said. I got all my things together and told them goodbye......again, but this time, I have all their numbers. Then I got back into car and Derek drove me to the airport. Then I told him goodbye, entered the building and aboarded a plane back to Bullworth. When I got to Bullworth International Airport, I got a cab (same one from the beginning), and rode back to the academy. The fare was 10 bucks again, but I didn't care this time. I entered my dorm room and saw Brian and Greg sleeping, so I tired not to make any noise. I didn't wake them up, so I changed into my pjs and fell asleep. I woke up the next morning to see that Greg and Brian gone. Now, I had time to think about all that happened yesterday. Things are never going to be the same again. Category:Blog posts